060416-All on You, Aesona
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:53 -- AP: Eribus. AG: Nyαrlα AP: The fuck? AG: The fuck whαt? AP: You know what the fuck. AG: I dδη't thiηk I kηδw whαt the fuck AP: Trading your lives for me. AP: That's the fuck in question. AG: I wαsη't gδiηg tδ let δηe δf the few cδmpeteηt plαyers remαiηiηg, let αlδηe δur empress, trαde her lives fδr yδurs. AG: But she wαs iηsistαηt AG: Sδ I put fδrth my δwη lives AP: Of course she was. AG: Overαll I thiηk thiηgs weηt swimmiηgly AP: Only if my quest goes swimmingly. AG: Oηly if yδu leαrη yδur lessδη while dδiηg yδur lαηd, frieηd AP: One lesson I've learned is to do a bit of research before making these kinds of moves. AP: I don't even have a lead to work with here. AP: My hive was looted. AG: Well thαts ηδt gδδd AP: Even my lusus and sprite are gone. AG: Well, yδu were deαd yδu kηδw AG: thαt kiηd δf stuff usuαlly isη't ηeeded αfter deαth AP: My LUSUS. AP: Those don't just stop existing when a troll dies. AG: I bet α bδδηbuck thαt it's Jαck whδ wαs behiηd the lδδtiηg AG: Seems α thiηg he wδuld dδ, cleαη up shδp αfter his prδtege dies AP: Fuck that guy. AP: And I doubt it was him. AP: He already made himself at home. AG: Well whδ else cδuld it hαve beeη AG: δr whαt else AP: If he was going to rob me, he'd have done it when he was here before. AP: He hasn't mocked me about it, so I can assume it might not have been him. AG: Well like I sαid AG: Yδu were deαd AG: I dδubt he wδuld wαηt tδ cδmmuηe with the deαd AG: Yδu cδuld αlwαys hit him up, mαybe he wδuld be williηg tδ help yδu eveη AG: Time plαηet αηd αll AP: Yeah, I don't think relying on him is a good idea. AP: Cheating is against the rules. My trial is to be solo. AP: Plus, fuck that guy. AG: I dδη't thiηk its cheαtiηg if yδu αt leαst αsk fδr αdvice, αηd if ηδt Jαck, mαybe eveη the hαηdmαideηs δr if wδrse cδmes tδ terms AG: Libby AP: I'll keep the others in mind, sure. AP: It's only a dying planet and it's mystery quest, I can handle this. AG: Sδ whαt eveη is yδur lαηd like? I remember yδu sαyiηg thαt it wαs tickiηg? Or sδmethiηg αlδηg thδse liηes α very lδηg time αgδ. AP: It /was/ ticking. AP: Said ticking is no longer a thing. AG: wαit whαt? AP: The great gears in the sky aren't turning anymore. AG: Is thαt α gδδd thiηg..? AP: Obligatory "time's up" joke here AG: Oh AG: Sδ I'm guessiηg NOT gδδd AP: The ticking was intolerable before, but the silence is worse. AP: And is probably not supposed to be a thing here. AG: Sδ whαt αre yδu gδiηg tδ dδ theη? AP: Resurrect the planet and solve my quest. AP: Then shakedown whoever stole my stuff. AG: Is thαt eveη pδssible? Tδ resurrect yδur plαηet? AP: I have no idea yet. I just know this planet is dying and I have to finish my quest to get you out of there. AG: Quest AND leαrη yδur lessδη AG: Otherwise kαput AP: I wouldn't think those were mutually exclusive. AP: Solving the quest implies I'm learning the lesson too. AP: The planets are tailored to promote growth of their player. AG: Yes, but hδw much grδwth cαη be αchieved δη α dyiηg plαηet AP: Plenty, if I have long enough to complete the quest or rescue said planet. AP: Ideally both. AG: Ideαlly AG: everythiηg cαηηδt be ideαl thδugh AP: Of course not. AP: Ideally, the chips would have been put down on a better bet. AP: As it stands, I'll just set the quest as my priority. That's my task. Saving the planet will have to be my bonus round. AP: You know, after I find out what the quest even is. AG: See if αηy life is δη yδur plαηet, seek it δut αηd mαybe yδu will fiηd δut AP: Already on it. AP: It's far too quiet here now. Hoping my consorts aren't dead too. AG: Yδu shδuld hδpe ηδt AG: But I dδη't thiηk it wδuld be thαt fαst tδ hαppeη AG: Yδu just might be lucky αηd fiηd sδme AP: We can hope. AG: Well, YOU cαη hδpe AG: its αll δη yδu Aesδηα AP: I know. AG: Yδu just ηeed tδ stαy vigilαηt, its αll I cαη δffer AP: I can do that. Thanks. AG: Well, my life is iη yδur hαηds AG: Bδth δf them AP: They're in good hands. AG: ... Alright.. AP: See you when this mess is being resolved. AG: Alright Aesδηα AG: Dδη't gδ αηd die αgαiη? If thαt is eveη pδssible... -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:10 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla